Que el viento sople a tu favor
by Setsuka Minami
Summary: "Antonio es un pirata español y Lovino su navegante. En un día común y corriente las cosas pueden cambiar drásticamente". T por muerte de un personaje.


**N/A:** _Hi everyone!_ Les traigo un fic en el que he estado trabajando desde hace algunos días (para que vean que no solo escribo incesto). La historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción **Que el viento sople a tu favor** de **Mago de Oz**, del disco **Gaia III: Atlantia**, por eso le conservé el título (aunque no creo que la historia del fic y la de la canción tengan mucho que ver :s)

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje D:

**Palabras:** 1.486

* * *

–¡Adiós, señoritas, las extrañaré!

Antonio Fernández era un pirata famoso, más que por lo peligroso, por lo escurridizo que era, aún cuando su presencia en algún pueblo era demasiado obvia, sobre todo por la bandera que, en lugar de tener una calavera, tenía un tomate.

Lovino Vargas, hastiado por el comportamiento empalagoso de Antonio para con las pueblerinas, le lanzó un zapato, llamando la atención de su capitán.

–Joder, Antonio, que la marina nos va a encontrar.

–No te pongas celoso, Lovi. Tú sabes que eres especial en mi corazón.

–¡Deja de decir idioteces, bastardo! – y, en un acto de "amor", según el capitán de ojos verdes, el italiano le pateó en la descendencia con el pie que aún conservaba zapato.

Antonio, más que enojarse por la falta de respeto de su navegante (y aspirante a ser capitán cuando él dejase ese mundo), sonrió, aceptando gustoso aquella "muestra de cariño", ya que, según él, esos golpes no eran más que celos.

–¡Leven anclas!

Cuando el barco estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del puerto de aquella isla británica, Antonio le entregó el timón a otro de sus aspirantes a capitán para ir a "conversar" con su amado tomatito.

–Hey, Lovi, ¿Quieres hacer algo?

–Sí, patearte esa asquerosa cara que tienes, bastardo.

–Vamos, Lovi, hace más de una semana que no lo hacemos– el español acorraló al italiano, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo. El rostro de Antonio cambió de su expresión "idiota" a una extremadamente seductora, que hasta al más androfóbico del mundo podría conquistar. Y Lovino no era una excepción.

–¿Qu… qué haces? – el rostro del italiano estaba totalmente rojo.

–Quiero hacerlo, Lovino.

–¡Pero yo no, bastardo!

–¿Seguro? – Antonio pasó su mano por ciertas regiones estratégicas del italiano, haciendo que este gimiese "en contra de su voluntad".

El español cargó en su hombro a Lovino, encerrándose en su habitación. Los demás tripulantes de la embarcación no se enteraron de lo que ocurrió allí, o más bien no quisieron enterarse de los detalles, ya que lo que hacían era demasiado obvio.

Cuando Lovino despertó, se encontraba solo en la habitación del capitán. Se vistió rápidamente con la misma tenida que estaba desparramada por la habitación. Definitivamente mataría a Antonio.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, éste se encontraba conversando con uno de los tripulantes más antiguos. La expresión de Antonio era seria, casi atemorizante. Lovino, preocupado por el semblante del capitán, se escondió en una esquina para poder escuchar la conversación.

–¿Tenemos opciones? – Antonio, en ese minuto, parecía un capitán. "_Así que el bastardo puede ser serio"_, se dijo Lovino.

–No. Vayamos por donde vayamos nos vamos a encontrar con la marina inglesa. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es luchar. Pero no sé si tengamos posibilidades de ganar.

–No te preocupes, Carlos. Este barco está equipado con los mejores cañones y es uno de los más rápidos que se han construido. Además, todos los miembros de la tripulación son excelentes guerreros.

–¿Seguro? Porque hay cierto italiano que puede distraerlo a usted, capitán.

–¿Lovino? Aunque no lo creas, él es un excelente guerrero. No por nada fue entrenado por el viejo romano.

–Si usted lo dice…

Genial, lo que le faltaba a Lovino, que creyesen que es un inútil debilucho. Aunque eso no era del todo mentira. Aún no sabía por qué Antonio lo había unido a su tripulación, siendo que su abuelo (si, aquel "viejo romano" era su abuelo) tenía mejores estudiantes.

Un cañonazo sacó de sus pensamientos al italiano. Los gritos se escuchaban en la cubierta, llamando a Antonio.

–_¡Capitán, la marina inglesa nos ha encontrado!_

–Mierda. ¡Todos a la cubierta! Lovino, tú también.

Lovino no tuvo tiempo para preguntarse cómo Antonio se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Subió a la cubierta, donde todos estaban haciendo los preparativos, desde amarrar bien las cuerdas hasta cargar los cañones.

Observó por su catalejo a lo que suponía que era el almirante. Un joven rubio, de cejas anormalmente pobladas, con los ojos verdes, pero no iguales a los de su capitán, esos eran especiales… ok, él no pensó eso. Nunca afirmaría nada tan cursi sobre su capitán…

–¿Quién es el cejudo?

–El Almirante Arthur Kirkland. –Antonio, que estaba detrás de Lovino, le contestó– Ese cejudo ya me ha dado problemas anteriormente. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, nunca me he muerto por su culpa. – antes de poder darle a entender al español que la gente sólo puede morir una vez, éste se dirigió a Carlos para darle instrucciones. –Me iré a preparar, mientras tú quedas a cargo.

–Sí, Capitán.

5 minutos de cañonazos y acercamientos entre los barcos. 5 minutos esperando a que el bastardo español apareciera.

–¿Dónde has estado, maldición?

–Me estaba cambiando. Nunca sabes cuándo será tu último día, y hay que morir elegante. – y ese español sí que sabía de elegancia. Tanto su pantalón como su chaqueta eran tan rojos como los tomates, su sombrero, del mismo color, tenía un bordado dorado y plumas blancas en abundancia y sus zapatos eran de un negro azabache. En su mano derecha, en lugar de tener una espada, Antonio tenía un hacha de proporciones exageradas. ¿Cómo ese bastardo podía tomarla sin ningún problema con una sola mano cuando era más larga y pesada que él? Esa fue una incógnita que Lovino jamás pudo resolver.

Un choque les reveló que el barco británico los había alcanzado. Un puente unió ambas cubiertas, por donde abordó el almirante.

–_Good Afternoon, Antonio._

–_Gud Afternun_– Antonio pronunció mal para irritar al inglés–, _fuking limey_.

–¡¿Cómo me llamaste?

–_Fuking limey, fucking limey…._

–Esos dos se llevan… ¿Bien? – preguntó Lovino a Carlos.

–No, de verdad se llevan mal. Es solo que el capitán es un tanto… idiota, y, bueno, le encanta irritar a Kirkland.

–Bien… basta de juegos. Es hora de llevarme tu cabeza, Fernández.

–Eso si no me hago con la tuya primero, Kirkland.

Espada tamaño normal contra hacha super-mutante. La batalla entre esos dos era emocionante, y no por tener una gran arma Antonio tenía la victoria asegurada. Un ara grande conlleva a pesar mucho, y eso conlleva a ataques lentos, pero poderosos, mientras que con la espada (que no era tan pequeña que digamos) se podían dar más estocadas en el mismo tiempo.

Lovino se giró encontrándose con un marino inglés con la espada desenvainada, corriendo hacia él.

–_Merda__._

Instintivamente desenvainó su espada, bloqueando los golpes para evitar ser asesinado. El miedo a la muerte le otorgaba un estado de estrés que le permitía ver todos los movimientos de su contrincante en cámara lenta, y también una agilidad que le permitía bloquear sus golpes. De aquello sólo se había dado cuenta Antonio cuando lo conoció, por eso aseguraba que era un excelente guerrero (sólo le faltaba aprender a controlar sus habilidades).

La sangre corría por las manos de Lovino ¿Cuántos llevaba ya? ¿Cinco muertos? Y su capitán aún continuaba peleando contra el almirante, a quienes había perdido de vista mientras peleaba a muerte contra el enemigo. Un disparo lo obligó a correr hacia donde él esperaba que no se encontrara Antonio, pero, para su mala suerte, el castaño cayó al suelo, frente a sus ojos y a los del almirante inglés.

–¡Antonio!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo herido de su aman…. Capitán, eso.

La sangre de Antonio se escurría por su blanca camisa, manchando aquel elegante traje que había sido seleccionado para morir.

–No puedes morir… si mueres, nadie me dará de comer, maldición.

–Je…je… no te… preocupes… Lovi… sé que estarás bien…

–No mueras… no me puedes dejar solo.

–Creo que me llegó la hora…– cogió su sombrero y, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, lo posó en la cabeza del italiano– Que el viento sople a tu favor…Lovino…– y, exhalando su último suspiro, Antonio cerró sus ojos. –_Te… amo…_

–No… no… ¡Idiota! – lloró desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de su capitán.

–Que conmovedora escena, pero me tengo que llevar su cadáver si quiero que me recompense el Rey.

–Tú… maldito… mataste a Antonio…

–Era mi misión. Él ha causado muchos problemas en nuestras colonias. La gente como ustedes deberían desaparecer, aunque mejor no. Entre más piratas españoles mate, mas recompensas obtendré.

–¡Cierra tu maldita boca, bastardo cejudo! – preso de la histeria del momento, cogió el hacha de su capitán con ambas manos y, con mucho esfuerzo, comenzó a luchar contra el inglés.

Un barco hundiéndose. Gente rodeando el cadáver de Antonio y un líder observando el cuerpo.

–¿Qué hacemos con él?

–¿Tenemos urnas?

–Sí, señor.

–Crémenlo.

–¿Está usted seguro?

–Sí. Si es necesario, utilicen a los rehenes para avivar el fuego. Ahora, váyanse.

–Sí, señor.

Todos se fueron menos el hombre que usaba la tenida roja manchada de sangre. Cogió el timón en sus manos y observó hacia el cielo con sus ojos ambarinos.

–Que el viento sople a tu favor, Antonio.

Y calló arrodillado, liberando su dolor.

* * *

**N/A:** gracias por leer hasta el final, porque de verdad a mi no me gusta leer la temática de muerte D:,

_See you, nya~_


End file.
